Truth or Dare Camp Half-Blood Style Baby!
by justsomebooklion
Summary: So Percy and the gang are playing truth or dare but it gets a little out of hand. Will Chiron make them stop playing or will they find a way to continue the fun? THERE WILL BE BRIDGICO! What's Bridgico, you ask. Well you're just going to have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, I'm not Rick Riordan people! **

** Percy POV**

It was just another normal day at camp half-blood, until Leo came up to me with an evil grin on his face, that's when I knew that today was going to be anything but normal. "Want to play truth or dare?" he asked with that evil grin still on his face.

"Uh sure," I answered. That was my first mistake. "Okay can you get Nico then meet us back in the Poseidon cabin." "Okay…wait us? Who's us?" I shouted, but Leo was already running away to get more victims. I sighed and headed over to the Hades cabin, this was going to be a very long day.

** Nico POV**

Okay so there I was just minding my own business when Percy walked up to my cabin. He was trying to imitate one of Leo's evil grins and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out why. "Want to play truth or dare?" He asked. Oh, so that's why. "Who's playing?" I asked. "I don't know," he said, "Leo just came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play, then he told me to go get you." "I'll play," I said. Wait… why did I just say that? Ugh, today was going to be a very long day.

** Conner POV**

So Travis and I were just being the little angels we are, minding our own business and getting ready to spray paint the Ares cabin pink when Leo came up to us. The kid was so out of breath that as soon as he ran up to us he collapsed and stayed on the ground for a good five minutes trying to catch his breath. When he was finally breathing normally he straightened up and a grin spread across his face.

"I'm in!" Travis and I said at the exact same time. You see we knew that look on Leo's face, it was the look of pure mischief and we both love mischief. So whatever Leo was planning I wanted in because I knew it had to be something good if it was worthy of that grin.

**Percy POV**

After I found Nico we headed for the Poseidon cabin and as soon as I walked in I knew we were in trouble. Rachel, Clarisse, Grover, Conner, Travis, Katie, Juniper, and Leo were all sitting cross-legged in a circle waiting for everyone to arrive. Nico and I joined the circle and I noticed someone was missing, "Where's Annabeth?" I asked. "Her and Bridget are on their way," Leo replied.

Bridget is one of Annabeth's sisters. She has long, chocolate brown hair and big, hazel eyes that shine with intelligence. Bridget is pretty and she never wears makeup. She always wears converse with crazy laces, she never keeps the white ones. About two minutes after I arrived, Annabeth and Bridget walked through the door and I could of swore that I saw Nico fix his hair.

Bridget was wearing red converse with curly rainbow laces. I patted the seat next to me, Annabeth sat down, and I put my arm around her. "Now that everyone is here let's begin," Leo said with that evil grin still on his face, "For those of you who don't know we will be playing truth or dare and I, of course, will begin. Do you have a bottle, Percy?" he asked me, I got up and searched until I finally found an old coke can and handed it to him.

"Excellent," Leo said as he took the pop can out of my hand, "Now we shall start!" Annabeth leaned in and whispered something in my ear, "Is it just me or is Leo being more creepy than usual?" I nodded and stifled a laugh. Leo spun the pop can and it landed on…ME?! "Truth or dare Percy?" he asked and his smile widened. I said something intelligent like, "I… uh…dare!" that was my second mistake. Leo leaned over and whispered the dare in my ear, and my eyes widened in fear.

** So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and comment some dares I should use. Don't forget the three R's, Read, Review, and… um… I forgot the last one. Don't forget, three reveiws and I'll post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was in Michigan all weekend and I couldn't write anything. But I'm back! So I hope you guys like chapter two and please continue to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC, I'm not Rick Riordan people!**

**Travis POV**

When I saw Percy's eyes widen like that I knew this dare was going to be great! Leo's grin was even bigger than ever now and Percy looked terrified. Leo led us to the Ares cabin, now I was excited! Percy reluctantly walked into the cabin and Leo announced that his dare was to kiss every girl in the Ares cabin!

We heard multiple slaps and punches from the cabin and when Percy walked out he was bruised and covered in slap marks. Conner, Leo, and I burst out laughing and I could tell that the others were trying, or should I say failing, not to. "Ha ha, very funny!" Percy said and we made our way back to the Poseidon cabin.

**Bridget POV**

When Percy walked out of the Ares cabin all battered and bruised Annabeth and I tried not to laugh but failed miserably. I glanced over and saw Nico silently laughing, gods he was cute! Wait… what?! Did I really just think that? Ugh Bridget you've been spending way too much time with the Aphrodite cabin! But you've got to admit, Nico's hot!

Well anyway when we made it back to the Poseidon cabin Percy seemed a little too eager to humiliate someone other than himself. He spun the Coke can and it landed on, of course, me.

**Percy POV**

When the can landed on Bridget the perfect dare for her popped into my head, "Bridget, I dare you to go ask the Aphrodite cabin for a makeover!" Bridget glared at me and reluctantly stomped of to the Aphrodite cabin. We waited for about fifteen minutes until Bridget finally walked back over to us.

She was wearing a short, black dress with a silvery belt that matched her silver eye shadow. She had black eyeliner on the top of her eyelids and silver on the bottom. She wore a touch of pink lip gloss and part of her hair was pinned up at the top, the rest fell down around her shoulders. And instead of her usual converse she was wearing sparkly, silver flats. She looked good and as soon as Nico saw her, his jaw dropped.

Bridget walked back to the circle and leaned in by me, her face close to mine, "Sleep with one eye open tonight Jackson!" She snarled and to be honest I was scared, Bridget is not the kind of person you want as an enemy.

**Bridget POV**

I was very anxious to get back at Percy, but I know a good plan takes time, so I shall wait and plan out my revenge correctly. I spun the can and it landed on… Leo. Perfect. I smiled innocently at Leo and I leaned in and whispered my dare in his ear. His eyes widened and he didn't say a word as we walked back to the Aphrodite cabin, which was very un-Leo like.

When we got to the cabin Leo took off his shirt and we shoved him into the Aphrodite cabin, which was, for some unknown reason, very full today. We heard many shrieks and squeals from the cabin and by the time Leo came out everyone was rolling on the ground laughing, "Nice," Nico said as he gave me a high five, but right after our hands met I shook mine back and yelled, "JELLYFISH!" We both erupted into laughter and fell on the ground again.

**Nico POV**

I'm not going to lie; Bridget looked super hot after her make over. I tried to keep my cool when I saw her but I'm pretty sure Percy noticed. She also came up with that awesome dare and when she high-fived me she did this weird jellyfish thing that was hilarious! She was perfect, but I doubt she even notices me.

**So what'd you think? Please review and comment some cool dares or truths that I could use. Remember the three R's, read, review, and… uh I forgot the other one. 3 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not posting in a loooooonnng time but don't worry I will NOT give up on this story! Anyway hope you love chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC, I'm not Rick Riordan people!**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy made a bad choice when he dared Bridget. That girl was a lot like me smart, strong, and very vengeful. Not the kind of person you want as an enemy.

Anyway after the Leo-Aphrodite thing I wasn't too eager to play.I mean if I chose truth they'd make me talk about Percy and if I chose dare they'd make me kiss Percy. Either way it was going to involve Percy.

Speaking of kissing I had made a goal to get Nico and Bridget together. I've noticed the way they act around each other, it's hard not to, and I am determined to get them to kiss! Ugh stupid Aphrodite.

Anyway, when we got back to the Poseidon cabin Leo looked a little too eager to dare someone. He spun the coke can and it landed on yours truly. Great. "Truth or dare, Annabeth?" There's no way I'm going to pick truth and look like a wimp. "Dare," I said fearlessly, but when Leo said the dare I felt all the color drain from my face.

**Katie POV**

"I dare you to hold a spider in your hand for one minute!" Leo exclaimed, Annabeth's eyes widened and her face turned pale. I felt bad for her. Leo came in with a large, black spider, Annabeth and Bridget both cringed. Bridget's face was almost as pale as Annabeth's. Leo was smiling manically and Annabeth reluctantly put out her shaking hands. Annabeth tensed as Leo plopped the spider into her hands. Annabeth broke out into a cold sweat and Percy put his arm around her. As soon as the timer ran out annabeth dropped the spider and ran to the sink to wash her hands multiple times.

When Annabeth came back to the circle she was still a little traumatized and barely spoke loud enough for us to hear. Again I felt really bad for her.

**Bridget POV**

It felt awful watching Annabeth suffer like that, but I'm sure Leo is going to be dead by tomorrow. Annabeth is NOT a girl you want as an enemy. Anyway, Annabeth spun the coke can, a lot less enthusiastically as Leo, and it landed on Death Breath. Instantly a smile grew on Annabeth's face as if she had never held that spider. "Truth or dare, Nico?" She grinned and I did not want to she was planning.

"Dare," Nico said confidently and I couldn't help but smile at his bravery. But that smile soon left my face when Annabeth announced the dare, "I dare you to kiss Bridget for at least five minutes!" Nico and I both blushed as he scooted over towards me.

He leaned in and his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and deepening the kiss. One minute passed, then two, then seven. Neither of us wanted to stop and pull away but we were forced to when Conner yelled, "Get a room!" We broke apart reluctantly and Nico and I were both blushing furiously but he didn't scoot back to his spot by Leo and Percy, he stayed by me.

**Nico POV**

I can't believe that I just kissed the great Bridget Manson! Me gloomy son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo just kissed the beautiful daughter of Athena! And she kissed me back! I was so excited that I almost forgot it was my turn, Blushing, I spun the coke can and it landed on. . . Katie. Katie was easy, it was so obvious that she liked Travis and I'm pretty sure he liked her back.

"Truth or dare, Katie?" I asked innocently, "Truth," she whispered. Shocker. "Is it true that you like Travis?" I asked putting on the closest thing I had to an innocent smile.

Katie mumbled something that I couldn't understand. "Please speak up," Conner said, looking like he was enjoying this very much. "Yes it's true!" Katie yelled and Travis looked shocked, but then the shock on his face was replaced with pure joy. But before he could say anything Katie cut him off, "Okay my turn," she said as she spun the bottle and it landed on. . . Conner.

**Percy POV**

Woah. Everyone seems to be hooking up with someone in every dare. I mean I had known that Nico liked Bridget for a long time now but I didn't think _she _liked _him_. Well she must like him if she kissed him like that, I mean you can't just kiss someone like _that _if you don't like them.

And then there is Travis and Katie who I had no idea even remotely liked each other. Maybe I am as clueless as Annabeth says. . . Nah.

Anyway when the coke can landed on Conner, Katie grew a wicked grin that I didn't even think she was capable of. "Truth or dare, Conner?" she said menacingly. And I've got to admit, I felt scared for Conner. "Dare," he said, "I'm not afraid of you."

Katie thought for a minute and then the grin returned on her face, "I dare you, to run around camp in only your boxers and then when you're done run into the Aphrodite cabin!" Katie said proudly. Who knew that girl had a dark side.

** Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Not really MWAHAHA! Anyway what'd you think? Too much fluff? Not enough fluff? Please review and tell me what you think. Remember three more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! I promise I won't make you wait as long as last time you just have to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I'm really glad you all like my story! And yes I had already finished House of Hades when I wrote chapter three so I knew all about the horrors of page 292. I hadn't planned on making Bridgico kiss this early into the story but I needed some Bridgico fluff to get me out of my shock. So anyway, hope you like chapter four!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC, I'm not Rick Riordan people!**

**Conner POV**

As soon as Katie announced the dare I felt the color drain from my face. I gulped and reluctantly headed outside. It didn't help that it was around fifty degrees outside so I was shivering and embarrassed as I stripped down to my boxers. Everyone was trying not to laugh except Travis, who was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. I sighed and ran off to start my lap of humiliation around camp.

About everyone was out training today, just my luck. As I ran everybody laughed and Travis started recording it. No doubt this would end up on YouTube. When I finally ended up at the Aphrodite cabin I collapsed to catch my breath. But only for a few seconds because an Aphrodite girl ran out of the cabin and screamed. More girls ran out and crowded around me, they shrieked some more up until the point where I thought my head would explode. One of them grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. Oh boy.

**Travis POV**

We got to the Aphrodite cabin just after Conner. I knew because the girls were all screaming so loud that I thought my ears would bleed. We peered through the windows to see Conner hanging onto the chandelier for dear life and a sea of Aphrodite girls reaching for him. I held the camera up to the window and when Conner saw me I mouthed, _YouTube_. I wonder how many hits this will get.

**Conner POV**

I held onto the chandelier so tightly that my knuckles turned white. The girls below were grabbing at me, they weren't quite tall enough to reach me but they were close enough to scare the crap out of me. The chandelier creaked and I flinched, who knew how long this thing could hold me. The chandelier made a gut wrenching noise and I thought I was history, but then everyone else walked in and saved me just in time. "Okay that's enough," Travis said and I mouthed _thank you_.

They got me down and Travis said, "You do know that this is still going on YouTube," He said. As if I expected anything else, I was just eager to dare someone.

**Rachel POV**

When we got back to the Poseidon cabin Conner rushed over to the can and barely waited for us to sit down before he spun it. The can spun for what felt like forever and you could feel the tension in the air. When it finally stopped the can landed on, you guessed it, me. I sighed, "Truth or dare Rachel," Conner said excitedly. Of course I wasn't picking truth, "Dare," I said looking bored. But when Conner said the dare I was snapped back to reality. " I dare you and one other person to prank the Ares cabin!"

I felt my jaw drop slightly but quickly closed it, "W-what?" I stuttered but Conner just sat there smiling. "Who do you choose?" He asked. "Annabeth," I said immediately, she was obviously the best choice. Annabeth's eyes widened, "I… uh… um," She stuttered but was cut short by Clarisse, "Hey I'm not just going to let you prank the Ares cabin," she growled. We all turned to Conner, "Well your just going to have to try to get past Clarisse," he said, "Clarisse you have ten seconds to go warn your cabin mates, after that Rachel and Annabeth can go and start the pranking."

**Annabeth POV**

Ugh, why'd Rachel have to pick me? We sat there for ten seconds after Clarisse left and then we were sent off to prank the Ares cabin. I didn't even know how we were going to prank them or what we were going to do. But apparently Rachel did because as soon as we were cast away she said, "Okay here's the plan." And she leaned and whispered in my ear her idea. I had to hand it to her, this was pretty good.

** Okay so what'd you guys think, too much of this? Not enough of this? Please comment, review, follow, and favorite and I'll try to have chapter five out as soon as possible. Remember, three reviews and I'll post the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm truly sorry about the extremely long wait. I've just been so busy with reading Allegiant, Halloween, and my internet was down for a couple of days and I couldn't post anything. I am very sorry. I promise you that I will get chapter six in ASAP! And I hope you guys love chapter five! And please go to the poll on my profile and vote!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC, I'm not Rick Riordan people!**

**Annabeth POV**

My hair whipped around as Rachel and I ran to her cave. We needed some supplies for the awesome prank that we were going to pull. We arrived at the cave and Rachel yanked back the purple curtains and ran inside. She frantically looked around for what we needed. Finally she pulled a black case out from under a stack of papers. We smirked and sprinted towards the Ares cabin.

Rachel and I snuck around the back of the cabin and stacked some boxes as a makeshift staircase to the roof. We scrambled onto the roof just in time to see an angry group of Ares kids run out of the cabin. "Those punks aren't going to mess with us!" one shouted resulting in a bunch of cheers from the others. Clarisse must have already warned them about our prank.

**Clarisse POV**

I can't believe that little twerp had the nerve to dare Rachel and Annabeth to prank my cabin right in front of me! I mean seriously did he really think that I was just going to sit there and let them prank the Ares cabin. Well think again! I ran over to the Ares cabin and burst in. All eyes turned to me and I shouted orders about how we were going to prevent this attack. Everyone seemed furious that they were going to try to prank our cabin and were eager to prevent it.

I placed armed guards all around the cabin. Let's see that wise girl and her red-headed friend prank us now!

**Rachel POV**

Annabeth and I army crawled over to the middle of the roof so the Ares kids wouldn't see us. I had no idea how we were going to complete this prank without getting caught; there were too many Ares kids they would definitely see us. We were doomed. "What are we going to do?" I whispered to Annabeth. She put a finger to her lips and brought something out of her pocket. A Yankees baseball cap.

Annabeth slipped the cap on and scooted over towards the big boar head on the roof. She pulled out the black box and opened it, revealing many paint bottles and brushes. Annabeth was invisible but I knew she was smirking. She pulled out a paintbrush and started working.

**Annabeth POV**

I was so nervous. What if the Ares kids noticed a floating paintbrush vandalizing their beloved boar head? I'd be toast. I quickly painted the boar head and when I was finished I sat back a little and admired my work. The boar had red lips, pink cheeks, light blue around its eyes like eye shadow, and to top it all off I pulled out a tiara and promptly stuck it on the pig's head. My masterpiece was finished.

I scooted back over to Rachel and we snickered at the oblivious Ares kids. Rachel put a finger to her lips and picked up a small rock. She hurled the rock at an Ares kid and it struck him right in the head. Rubbing his head he turned around to challenge whoever did it, but then he saw the boar.

**Rachel POV**

I will never forget that kid's face when he saw the boar. Priceless. He screamed like a little girl and all the other Ares kids ran over to see what it was. While all the guards were in the front Annabeth and I slid off the roof and onto our makeshift staircase. We ran as fast as we could back to the Poseidon cabin, and when we burst in we were so out of breath that we collapsed. Then once we caught our breath we started laughing hysterically at the amazing dare we just pulled off. Annabeth tried to explain what we did but she couldn't stop laughing.

Finally we calmed down and Annabeth told them the whole thing. Soon we were all laughing.

**Grover POV**

After everyone calmed down Rachel took her turn and spun the coke can. The can spun around for what seemed like forever until it finally landed on, of course, me. "Grover, truth or dare?" Rachel said menacingly. I decided to go with the safe choice, "Truth," I said. Rachel pouted, she obviously had a good dare she wanted to try. "Hmmm… What's the most embarrassing thing you've done?" Well there was a lot of embarrassing moments in my life, but one stuck out, "Well once in fourth grade the teacher asked me what the seven continents were," I said, "And I said A, E, I, O,U."

Everyone erupted into laughter. "Hey it's not that funny!" I complained. But everyone kept laughing and Bridget had to lean on Nico for support. Though I'm not entirely sure that's because she was laughing so hard.

It took a good ten minutes for everyone to stop laughing. Finally when they were calmed down I took my well-deserved turn. The can spun around and landed on… Leo. "Leo, truth or dare?" Leo gave me a smirk that said, _why would you even ask that_, "Dare," he said faking a yawn. Hmmm what should I dare him to do? It had to be something good, something funny, something… I've got it! "I dare you to go ask Carter out!" I exclaimed and Leo turned pale. Carter was Percy's younger sister who everyone knew Leo had a crush on. She's cool but a little too taco-obsessed if you ask me.

"Fine, I'll do it," Leo said and he strode out confidently.

**Leo POV**

I was terrified to ask Carter out. Sure I liked her but I doubt that she likes me back, what if she rejects me? My palms were sweaty and I walked over to the lake where Carter was no doubt going to be. Sure enough as the lake came into view so did Carter. She was sitting under a tree reading a big book.

"What's up Carter," I said as I cautiously approached her. "The sky," she said not looking up from her book. I smirked and sat down, "So I was wondering if you wanted to…uh… go out with me?" Carter looked up from her book and smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." She said.

**Bridget POV**

Leo was taking forever. We waited like forty minutes until he finally came back. He was all weird though and seemed very happy, he kept drifting off into Leo Land and he gave Percy his turn. It was getting late so we decided that this would be our last dare of the day. Percy spun the can, clearly happy to have an extra turn, and the bottle landed on, you guessed it, me.

Percy smirked, "Truth or dare Bridget," he challenged. "Dare," I said smirking, but his dare wiped the smirk right off my face and replaced it with a look of horror. "I dare you to spend the night with Nico!" First the makeover now this, it's like that boy _wants_ to die.

**So what'd you think? The next chapter will have a lot of Bridgico fluff so beware! If I have enough reviews I'll try to get the next chapter in tomorrow! So review! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys I wanted to have chapter six in as soon as I got enough reviews, but I was suffering from some serious writer's block. I just love Bridgico and I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Beware this chapter is full of Bridgico fluff. Anyway hope you like chapter six! (Personally I think it's my favorite)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC, I'm not Rick Riordan people!**

**Bridget POV**

I am going to kill Percy. That boy needs to learn to sleep with his eyes open, because I am out for revenge. First he thinks that he can make me get a makeover and get away with it, and then he does this. I mean come on, staying the night in Nico's cabin, really Percy really? He obviously knows that I like Nico and he makes me do this?! Well of course he knows I like Nico, I mean he wouldn't have dared me to do this if one of us didn't like the other. And there is no way that Nico likes me, sure we kissed but that was for a dare. Why would he like me when there are plenty of other prettier girls who'd love to go out with him?

Anyway after I recovered from my shock, Nico and I headed towards his cabin. Both of us were blushing furiously, and the walk to the Hades cabin was awkwardly silent. When we finally reached the cabin, Nico led me inside and gestured to a case that would usually hold books but instead was filled with movies. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked. "Sure," I replied not meeting his eyes and making my way towards the case.

"You choose," he said and my eyes scanned the case until they fell on a familiar title. Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas, _it was my favorite movie of all time. I reached out and grabbed the movie. Nico looked over my shoulder and I tensed as I felt his warm breath on my neck. He read the title and smiled, "I was hoping you'd pick that one."

Nico slid the movie into the DVD player and hit start. While all they were showing all the previews he grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch. Nico patted the spot next to him, "C'mere," he said arranging the blanket and lifting it up so I could crawl into it. I reluctantly walked over and sat down next to him, but not too close.

When the movie came on Nico and I simultaneously sang along to "This is Halloween." We laughed and smiled at each other's out-of-pitch singing and suddenly the distance between us was killing me.

And that's what we did throughout the whole movie, sing along to songs and laugh at the funny parts. I swear I spent the whole movie smiling. Then, at the end of the movie when Jack and Sally were singing their duet, Nico tipped my head up towards his so we were looking straight into each other's eyes and we sang along.

_My dearest friend if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_And we could gaze upon the stars_

_And sit together now and forever_

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We are simply meant to be_

We sang nearly the whole song out-of-pitch but neither of us seemed to care. Nico smiled, "This is why we aren't Apollo kids," he joked before bringing my face to his until our lips met. His strong hands cup either side of my face, but his lips are soft and warm. I wrap my hands around his neck and play with his shaggy black hair and he pulls me closer.

After a very long time we pull away in desperate need of air. "Bridget," Nico says softly, "I… would you... would you be my girlfriend?" I smile and he takes my hand in his, entwining his fingers with mine. "I'd love to, Death Breath," the son of Hades smiles like he just won a prize at a carnival.

"Hey want to help me plan revenge on Percy?" I asked. "Absolutely!" he exclaimed, as he eagerly nodded his head yes. "Here let's listen to some music," I suggested pulling out an IPod. Nico raised an eyebrow and I waved him away, "I know we're not supposed to have these, but honestly I can't live without music," I explained and he just shrugged. I scrolled through my songs until my eyes land on one in particular. I tapped on the song and turned the volume up all the way, filling the room with music. Nico cocked his head, listening to the music, but when someone came on and started singing a shocked look appeared on his face and he quickly changed it into a smile, probably hoping I wouldn't notice.

_Can hear the silence_

_Can you see the dark_

_Can you fix the broken_

_Can you feel, can you feel my_

I smirked at the surprised look on his face as he quickly changed it into a grin. "You like Bring me the Horizon?" he said not able to mask the shock in his voice. "Yeah, why are you so surprised?" I teased. "No it's just … I think I'm in love with you," He said. I was still smirking, "I think I'm in love with you too Death Breath." I replied. And so we spent a couple hours listening to Bring me the Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, Black Veil Brides, and a couple of Avril Lavigne songs that Nico suspiciously knew all the words to. We also planned an awesome revenge prank on Percy that we couldn't wait to put to effect.

A couple minutes after we finished our revenge plan, it hit me how tired I really was. I yawned and Nico noticed, "Yeah I'm pretty tired too," He said getting up to retrieve the blanket off the couch. I made my way over to the couch assuming that's where I was going to be sleeping, but Nico stopped me. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch," He said and he led me over to the only bed in the cabin.

I layed down on the bed and rested my head on the pillow. Nico layed down on the other side of the bed and did the same. It was cold in the cabin and the distance between us was unbearable so I scooted over to Nico and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him so I felt the warmth of his body. I dozed off and had a rare dream-free sleep. It was the best night of my life.

**So what'd you think? Was there too much fluff? Not enough fluff? I know it was cheesy but hey give me a break. I went a little crazy while writing this chapter because I just love Bridgico so much so please review and tell me how I did! I'll try to post chapter seven as soon as I can so review and be patient! I love you guys; keep an eye out for chapter seven!**


End file.
